moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Biliona cz. 4
Pan Rzeźnik nie wygląda najlepiej.- powiedziała Lulu, siedząc w swojej ludzkiej formie na biurku i wychylając się, żeby polizać mężczyznę w policzek. Generał powstrzymał ją, wyciągając rękę i delikatnie drapiąc kotołaczkę po karku. Lulu momentalnie zaczęła mruczeć. Jedno w czym kobieta się z pewnością nie myliła, to fakt że Rzeźnik nie wyglądał za dobrze. Mężczyzna leżał na krześle, tuż przed włączonym ekranem laptopa. Prawą ręką wciąż pieścił Lulu, a drugą podtrzymywał własną głowę. Minęły długie lata, odkąd był tak załamany. Wszystko zaczęło się całkiem dobrze - od wiadomości, wysłanej przez DarkWeb, która pochodziła od Agenta Hydry ps. "Szermierz". Były na niej niezliczone odbitki książek znalezionych w jednym z budynków publicznych Nexus Centrum - głównie historycznych, oraz traktujących o podstawach polityki. Rzeźnik, chociaż podekscytowany odkryciem, wyszedł z założenia że może to być operacja fałszywej flagii, zbiór zmanipulowanych informacji, mających wprowadzić służby Federacji w błąd. Ta możliwość jednak nie wchodziła w grę. Nikt nie wymyśliłby czegoś tak skrajnie idiotycznego jako przekonującą zmyłkę dla służb wrogiego państwa. Rzeźnik wspominał czasy gdy był niewolnikiem w demonicznym królestwie. Gdy skóra na jego dłoniach (wtedy jeszcze istniejących) cała schodziła, od skrajnie wyczerpującej pracy. Gdy wielokrotnie odmawiał sobie odpoczynku, bo wiedział że jeśli chociaż na sekundę się zatrzyma, zostanie pożarty żywcem. Ból, trauma, przerażenie. Prawie tak wielkie jak czytanie o tym "imperium". Dostęp do najnowocześniejszych zdobyczy wszechświata, ograniczony do dorabiania samolotom z czasów II wojny światowej lepszych silników. Potencjał połączenia jednostek z najrózniejszych wszechświatów, zmarnowany na rzecz mieszanki, przy której Grupy Rognara wyglądają jak elitarne siły specjalne. Taktyki i strategie, opracowane przez nieprzeliczone umysły z nieskończonej ilości światów...prawdopodobnie wywalone do śmieci, gdyż podręczniki wojskowe traktują o czterech sposobach prowadzenia wojny, z nielicznymi wariacjami. Do gospodarki i polityki nawet nie przechodził, gdyż zwyczajnie nie miał na to sił. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że to działało! Jakimś cudem, tak toporny i wadliwy system z powodzeniem podbił nieskończenie więcej terenów niż Federacja mogłaby marzyć. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu - i mówiła to osoba urodzona i wychowana w Kraju! Musiał być w tym jakiś sens, jakaś ukryta zależność której nie dostrzegał. Generał dziękował w duchu za Lulu, bez niej już dawno pogrążyłby się w szaleństwie. Mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na kotołaczkę - na jej piękne, złote oczy. Wziął głęboki wdech. Ona była dla niego wszystkim - po tym wszystkim co przeszli, nie mógł pozwolić by tak haniebny twór odebrał mu jego ukochaną. Dlatego właśnie musiał zrobić to co zawsze - podnieść się i pomimo ran (tym razem mentalnych) stanąć naprzeciw tego co niesie przyszłość. - Jesteś niezastąpiona, Lulu.- powiedział Rzeźnik. - Mrrrr....Lulu wie.- odpowiedziała kotka. Generał złapał wolną ręką za myszkę i zleciał do następnego zdjęcia. Był tam obecny jeden cytat, któremu z jakiegoś powodu postanowiono poświęcić całą stronę: „Nasza gospodarka jest najsilniejszą w całym wszechświecie. Mają wszyscy zapewnioną opiekę socjalną, jesteśmy państwami opiekuńczymi. Dodaj do tego możliwość dokupienia większej ilości żywności dzięki jednocześnie istniejącemu wolnemu rynkowi, a lud nie będzie chciał słyszeć nawet o jakimkolwiek innym ustroju gospodarczym.” Generał nie zdążył nawet zacząć wytykać błędów w tym rozumowaniu, gdy nagle automatyczne drzwi od jego pokoju się otworzyły. Do pokoju wszedł młody, zielonooki brunet w długim płaszczu - Backy Enlil, Minister Gospodarki Federacji. - Oj, chyba pomyliłem poko- Enlil nie dokończył zdania, gdyż jego wzrok skierował się w stronę ekranu laptopa. Generał natychmiast obrócił się w swoim krześle i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku mężczyzny. - NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!- zakrzyknął Rzeźnik. -'' Pogrzeb Ministra Enlila będzie w następną sobotę''.- wyszeptał Kharlez, przekierowując myszkę na wyskakujące ogłoszenie i zamykając je. Naczelny Technik przesiadywał w jednym z biur AdMachu, kilka kilometrów od Pałacu. W pomieszczeniu miał 5 różnych komputerów, rozstawionych przed sobą. Dzięki Dotykowi Omnisjasza mógł obsługiwać je wszystkie i z nadludzką prędkością wyszukiwać i filtrować najpotrzebniejsze dane. Normalnie, robiłby to w swojej pracowni. Jednak od czasu tego co stało się z Niną...nie miał ochoty spędzać zbyt dużo czasu z kimkolwiek - a już na pewno nie z innymi Dziećmi Heinricha. - Coooooooooooooo porabiasz?- wyszeptała Szalona Kapelusznik, która pojawiła się tuż za plecami chłopaka, nachylając mu się nad uchem. Kharlez zapewne podskoczyłby z zaskoczenia, gdyby nie był martwy w środku. - Próbowałaś kiedyś pukać?- spytał Technik, nie przestając przeszukiwać sieci. - Po co mi twoje klucze, jeśli nie mogę nieoczekiwanie wpadać?- spytała dziewczyna, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń, w której trzymała kluczyki do różnych biur AdMachu. Jedno z Serworamion natychmiast się uruchomiło, szybko i brutalnie wyrywając zdziwionej dziewczynie wspomniane klucze. - Łajza.- powiedziała, prostując się. Naczelny Technik nie reagował. To nie tak że zbieranie tych danych było zbyt wazne by mogło zaczekać - było po prostu dla niego po tysiąckroć ważniejsze niż cokolwiek związanego z Szaloną. Mówiąc zupełnie szczerze, Technik miewał ostatnio problemy z ustalaniem co jest tak naprawdę ważne. Co powinno go obchodzić. Dane dotyczące sytuacji na froncie oraz natury nowego przeciwnika miały jednak tą przewagę, że były jedynie zbiorem faktów, skanów i obserwacji, które w swojej bezosobowości nie miały prawa go denerwować. W przeciwieństwie do Szalonej. - Więęęc...co porabiasz?- spytała Szalona, unosząc się w powietrzu. - Wykorzystuje autoryzację daną mi jako Dziecku Heinricha by analizować sytuację na froncie.- powiedział Kharlez, ani na chwilę nie zaprzestając swoich działań.- Podejrzewam że Generałowie robią to samo. Twoje pieski również. - Mooooże.- odpowiedziała dziewczyna, kładąc się w powietrzu nad głową Kharleza i przeciągając się długo. ''- Więc wiesz że Legion przedsięwziął kontroofensywę przeciwko Imperium Nexusa.''- powiedział Naczelny Technik.- Udaną. Niedokończone fortyfikacje zostały zdobyte a ich jednostki albo rozbite, albo zmuszone do ucieczki. Generał Alzamirano przeprowadził swoje siły za linię frontu, zajmując jedyny fort jaki Nexusowi udało się zdobyć. Zabezpieczył też wiele sprzętu, za analizę którego mam zamiar się wkrótce brać. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym obróciła kilkukrotnie w powietrzu i zgrabnie usiadła na biurku, tuż przed Naczelnym Technikiem. - A może zamiast tego wolałbyś zająć się GoS'em?- spytała, oblizując usta. - Czym jest GoS?- chociaż Technik zadał to pytanie, ani przez chwilę nie udawał że jest zainteresowany odpowiedzią. - Mogę Ci pokazać.- odpowiedziała Szalona. - Postawmy sprawę jasno.- powiedział Kharlez, po raz pierwszy wyłączając swoje Rękawice.- Próbuję przeprowadzać swoją pracę. Pracę, która w przypadku sukcesu, ocali wielu ludzi. Żołnierzy i obywateli Federacji. Mówiąc w skrócie - służę Federacji. Ty z kolei przyszłaś tutaj tylko po to żeby przeszkadzać mi w tym zadaniu. Czym się to różni od sabotażu? - K...Kha...- dziewczynę momentalnie zatkało. Technik odkrył ku swojemu zdziwieniu, że ten cichy głos, który w takich sytuacjach mówi mu by przestał, nagle ucichł zupełnie. Wiedział że to co zaraz powie, spowoduje u niej załamanie. Że zdruzgota Szalonej serce. A jednak się nie powstrzymywał. Być może dlatego, że ona zdruzgotała jego serce wielokrotnie bardziej. -'' A może robisz to dlatego, że mi nie ufasz?''- spytał Naczelny Technik.- Moze boisz się, że jeśli nie skontrolujesz tego jak badam tą technologię, użyję jej przeciwko Federacji? Jeśli tak, to mogłabyś przynajmniej zrobić mi przysługę, wyciągnąć ten pistolet i dokończyć to, czego twoje pieski nie zdołały zrobić w czasie mojego ostatniego tańca z Niną. Szalona wyglądała jakby kopnął ją prąd. Nadal siedziała na biurku, z oczami szerokimi i zaszklonymi oczyma. Chłód i kompletny brak emocji, jaki emanował z mechanicznego gardła mężczyzny nie pomagał - wręcz przeciwnie, załamywał dziewczynę jeszcze bardziej. Szalona nic więcej nie powiedziała. Wciąż pozostając w tej samej pozycji, z oczami wbitymi w chłopaka, zaczęła znikać. A gdy już jej nie było, jedyną pamiątką po jej obecności były krople łez, odbite na biurku. - To nie ma znaczenia.- powiedział Kharlez, uruchamiając Rękawice. A najgorsza część tego wszystkiego, przynajmniej dla Technika? W obliczu przedstawionych wydarzeń nie czuł szczęścia, ani nawet satysfakcji. Nie czuł zupełnie nic. - Ahhh...cóż za piękny dzień na uspołecznianie środków produkcji na wyzwolonych terenach. - powiedział Arcturus Lwowski, popijając piwo bezalkoholowe. Monarcha Imperium Nexusa siedział przy oknie swoje apartamentu, delektując się widokiem na Nexus Centrum - swoje oczko w głowie. Olbrzymie miasto, wymiar nieskończonej różnorodności kulturowej i gigantyczny pomnik potęgi jego i jego ludu. - Na twoim miejscu, mężu, poczekałabym aż te tereny zostaną naprawdę wyzwolone.- powiedziała Lanedilia, gryząc wściekle swoją dolną wargę i wpatrując się w trzymany przez siebie tablet. Powiedzieć że kobieta była wściekła, byłoby mocnym niedoszacowaniem. Specjalnie odcięła się od militarnego zaangażowania Armii Nexusa, by całkowicie skupić się na pracy wywiadowczej. Na stworzeniu komórek w Kraju, by za ich pomocą być zawsze dwa kroki przed wrogami Imperium. Mało osób wiedziało, że Lanedilia jest niezwykle kompetentną osobą, która stała w cieniu zwycięstw męża. Że była głową Ochrany, sił policyjnych i wywiadowczych Nexusa, organizacji która trzymała cały ten folwark Lwowskiego w jednym kawałku. - Moja droga żono, wszystko idzie i będzie szło dokładnie z moim planem.- powiedział Arcturus, siorbiąc piwo. Kobieta skrzywiła się i, nie odciągając wzroku od tableta, wyciągnęła rękę w stronę męża, pozwalając żeby ukryte ostrze wyleciało jej z rękawa i przebiło puszkę napoju bezalkoholowego. Lwowski, widząc że jego puszka zaczyna przeciekać, z żalem wyrzucił ją przez okno. Lanedilia zazdrościła mężowi pewności siebie...chociaż w sumie, to nie do końca. Faktem jednak było, że próba podboju Kraju natrafiła na kilka niespodziewanych trudności. Oczywiście, była cała masa informacji które własnoręcznie zebrał monarcha i które były pełne przekłamań oraz najzwyczajniejszych bzdur, ale od tego zaczynała się każda ważniejsza kampania Nexusa. Jej zadaniem było "przefiltrować" ten fałsz i stworzyć z tego jasny obraz sytuacji na-wkrótce-wyzwolonych-terytoriach. Zresztą, na początku zdołała osiągnąć niesamowity sukces - znalazła pas 100 km wewnątrz Legionu, w którym nie było ani jednego Chissa ani innych ras dowodzących. Dzięki temu odkryciu, Armia była w stanie uderzyć w ten słaby punkt. Co prawda Lanedilia liczyła na to że wykorzystają tą wiedzę żeby wbić Legionowi klin a następnie stamtąd zabezpieczyć kilka km/2 terenu, zamiast dosłownie zajmować te 100 km terenu ale nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy sposób myślenia wojskowych zwyczajnie nie natrafiał na logikę tej kobiety. To jednak nie był problem - prawdziwym bólem była niemożność założenia konkretnej sieci szpiegowskiej w Kraju. Największym sukcesem było zrobienie tego w HallenWest - ale mówiąc szczerze, kogo kurwa obchodzi to miasteczko? W CreepyTown postępy były różne - zginął co prawda jeden z agentów Ochrany, ale wszystko wskazywalo na to że było to zabójstwo dla rabunku. Federacja i Legion z kolei, to kompletne katastrofy. Każda próba zdobycia tam jakichś ważniejszych informacji, kończyła się kompromitacją. Po raz pierwszy ktoś zdołał wypowiedzieć Ochranie tak skuteczną wojnę cieni. - Ta wojna pójdzie dokładnie tak jak przewidywałem. - powiedział Lwowski, wstając i zaczynając przechadzać się po pokoju. - Już widzę jak to opiszę w biografii: "Na zachodzie ofensywa postępowała dynamicznie. Błyskawiczna wojna, jaka była podstawą sukcesów okazała się być też głównym powodem dla którego Legion poszedł tam w rozsypkę. Wycofując się na wschód byli mocno poturbowani. Siły tworzące hordy atakowały dniami i nocami pozycję, aby chociaż spowolnić marsz nexusiański, na nic jednak heroizm się nie zdał w starciu z zaawansowaną technologią oraz taktyką wojny błyskawicznej. Do walk przyłączyła się z lekka odbudowana Federacja, prąca dalej na południe. W czasie walk maszyny Federacji zauważyły nieznane dotąd maszyny. Obcy przedstawili się jako Imperium Nexusa, proponując układ - razem pokonają Legion a potem podzielą się wpływami w Trójkącie. Ci jednak odmówili, prawdopodobnie przejrzeli blef wysłanników Lwowskiego. Następnie postanowili stanąć na granicy jednej z większych rzek. Na drugim brzegu doszło do krwawego starcia między Armią Imperialną, a hordą Legionu.Trzy dni później jednak, za namową Najwyższej Rady Heinrich Welff rozkazał zbudować tam podwaliny ludzkiej cywilizacji. Imperium zażądało wyjaśnień, otrzymało odpowiedź iż "To nasz dom, u nas panuje taka polityka.", na co Nexus potraktował to jako neutralną odpowiedź. W czasie kiedy Legion uciekał z regionu Federacja jednakże wysłała Grupę Rognara na tereny imperialne, aby zbadali sytuację czy Imperium szykuje się do ataku. Ochrana, służba bezpieczeństwa Imperium, zatrzymała szpiegów i oskarżyła ich o konszachty z Legionem przez odmówienie złożenia zeznać, tak jak całą Federację Welffowską, na co ta uznała iż był to bezczelny afront. Federacja zaatakowała gotowe siły imperialne, poza tym obie strony od pierwszego spotkania się szykowały do wojny. Atak błyskawiczny przeprowadzony na Fort Euphemia doprowadził do pierwszej w historii walki obu stron tego konfliktu". - Fascynujące. - powiedziała kobieta, przewracając oczami. Póki co niemal nic z tych przewidywań się nie sprawdziło. - Wiem, dziękuję. - odpowiedział Lwowski. Lwowski chciał kontynuować swój wywód, gdy nagle drzwi jego pokoju otwarły się z hukiem. Znany na salonach robot-admirał, Taurys Technet, zawitał do komnat pary królewskiej. - Mój Panie.- powitał Arcturusa, wchodząc do pokoju i kłaniając się. - Wiedzieć dobre wieści przynosisz dobrze że!- zakrzyknął podekscytowany Lwowski na widok robota. - Mężu, szyk zdania.- powiedziała kobieta. Lwowski machnął na to ręką, oczywiście tak żeby jego żona przypadkiem nie zauważyła. Każdy zrozumiał co monarcha miał na myśli, w końcu wszyscy byli równi. - Nie wspomniałem nic o dobrych wieściach, Panie.- powiedział Technet. Lanedilia natychmiast podniosła głowę. Sugestia była oczywista - coś poszło nie tak. - Daj spokój. -powiedział monarcha, któremu sugestia przeleciała nad głową.- Wszystko idzie dokładnie tak jak planowałem. Powiedz, Fort Euphemia został zajęty przez Federację? - W zasadzie to tak, Panie. - odpowiedział robot. Lanedilia skrzywiła się lekko. Coś było nie tak - nie wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Ochrana nie wyłapała nikogo z Grupy Rognara, kto jak kto ale ona by o tym widziała. Zresztą, ze zgromadzonych przez nią informacji mało prawdopodobne zdawało się żeby Federacja wysłała do Imperium swoje mięso armatnie w charakterze wywiadowczym. Bardziej prawdopodobne wydawało się zaangażowanie Hydry, co zresztą Metropolia już najpewniej zrobiła. Ochrana zdołała zabezpieczyć kilku podejrzanych jednak niemal każdy z nich popełniał samobójstwo tuż po złapaniu. - Widzicie?- spytał Lwowski, klaszcząc w dłonie.- Jak po nitce do sznurka. Powiedz jeszcze jak dokładnie go zajęli i możemy przechodzić do fazy drugiej zajęcia Nowego Lizandrysu. - Odbili je z rąk Legiona, Panie. - powiedział Technet, a oczy Lanedilii natychmiast się rozszerzyły. - Ha!- zakrzyknął triumfalnie Lwowski.- Dokładnie tak ja....- w tym momencie mężczyzna złapał się za brodę i zaczął ją intensywnie drapać w zastanowieniu.- Chwila, coś jest nie na miejscu. Kobieta natychmiast strzeliła facepalma. - Może chodzi o Legion, ty c- w tym momencie Lanedilia ugryzła się w język. Nie miała zamiaru otwarcie obrażać męża.- Cudowne dziecko gospodarczego wzrostu. - Nie, to chodzi o coś innego. - stwierdził Lwowski, po czym nagle doznał olśnienia.- Admirale, dlaczego Fort Euphemia znlazł się w rękach Legionu? Kobieta wzięła głębszy oddech. Przynajmniej rozmowa zaczęła do czegoś zmierzać. - Od tego właśnie chciałem zacząć, Panie. - powiedział robot, z oka którego wyświetlił się holograficzny obraz Kraju. Pewną jego część stanowiły tereny zaznaczone na czerwono, które okupował Nexus.- Tak sytuacja wyglądała jeszcze dwa dni temu. Lwowski kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia, a Technet zmienił obraz - tym razem czerwony obszar ograniczał się do niewielkiego kotła wokół bram międzywymiarowych. - Nie, nie, nie.- powiedział Arcturus.- Cofnij do tamtego. - Ta wersja jest niestety bardziej aktualna, Mój Panie. - powiedział robot.- Dwie doby temu siły Legionu rozpoczęły kontrofensywę. Okazała się ona niezwykle skuteczna. W obecnej sytuacji wychodzi na to że straciliśmy 79% terenów. - 79%?!- niemal zakrzyknęła Lanedilia.- Kto dowodził tymi Cursed? - To Pani powinna to wiedzieć.- powiedział Technet. Kobieta ścisnęła pięści. Przeklęty arogancki blaszak. - Technet, moment!- zarządał Lwowski.- Jakim cudem nasza niepokonana armia poniosła klęskę? To niemożliwe! Niebo patrolował 1 Regiment Lotniczy z samego Nexus Centrum! - Odkryliśmy że przerobiony sprzęt z czasów II wojny światowej słabo radzi sobie przeciwko pociskom energetycznym oraz ciężko opancerzonym, żywym samolotom.- powiedział robot. - Wysłałeś te cholerne Iły?!- zakrzyknęła kobieta, patrząc na męża.- Ile razy mam Ci powtarzać, że zamienienie napędu nie sprawi że drugowojenny sprzęt będzie niepokonany?! No i jeszcze wsadziłeś w te latające trumny naszych najlepszych pilotów?! - Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia naszych pora...nie-zwycięstw!- rzucił Lwowski, wciąż utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z robotem.- Przecież mielismy wyrobioną strategię! Lądowanie, ostrzeliwanie artyleryjskie 1/8 doby, okopywania się a później wojna błyskawiczna, z uderzeniem z lądu, morza i powietrza! A potem znowu: ostrzeliwanie artyleryjskie 1/8 doby, okopywanie i blitzkrieg! Co się stało?! - Uderzyli w czasie tworzenia okopów....- powiedział Technet, wyrażajac tyle zakłopotania ile tylko mógł jako maszyna. - A skąd oni wiedzieli że bierzemy się za robienie okopów?!- zakrzyknął Arcturus. - Zaczęliśmy ostrzał artyleryjski....- powiedział Admirał. Lwowski zdębiał. Dosłownie stał z wyciągniętymi dłońmi, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Żaden, ale to żaden przeciwnik z tysięcy podbitych wszechświatów nigdy nie zdołał przewidzieć jego kluczowej strategii! I kto śmiał stanąć naprzeciw niemu - Legion! To nic, to gówno w błyszczącym dresie! Po zatopieniu wszystkich statków handlowych i napluciu na taczanki powinni całkowicie się załamać a sam lider frakcji powinien albo skapitulować, albo zacząć uciekać po lasach przed potęgą Nexusa. A oni co? Śmiali go tak upokorzyć! - Zostało nam jeszcze trochę terenu. - zauważyła Lanedilia.- Powinniśmy tam skupić obronę. Wypadałoby też zaangażować nasze siły kosmiczne, jest to jedyna gałąź sił zbrojnych której nie ma żaden z naszych wrogów. - Nie, w tej sytuacji pozostaje tylko jedna logiczna strategia.- powiedział Lwowski.- Zerging! - Próbowaliśmy, nie udało się.- zaraportował admirał. - CO?!- wydarł się zaskoczony monarcha.- Jakim cudem?! - Może takim że walczymy z rasą, która na dzień dobry wykorzystuje taktykę zalewania mięsem armatnim?- zapytała Lanedilia.- Czy ty w ogóle czytałeś moje raporty? - Oczywiście że tak, kobieto!- powiedział Lwowski, podnosząc głos. Jego włosy również zaczęły się unosić i nienaturalnie falować.- Skąd wiedziałbym o położeniu statków handlowych Legiona? - LEGION NIE MA STATKÓW HANDLOWYCH!- kobieta wydarła się tak, że z wrażenia Arcturusowi opadły włosy. Mężczyzna połknął głośniej ślinę, po czym momentalnie uspokoił się i zmrużył oczy. - To co my zatopiliśmy?- spytał zdezorientowany Arcturus. Technet jedynie wzruszył ramionami. - Ehhhh.- westchnęła Lanedilia.- Legion zdołał rozbić kilka naszych formacji, czyli ma dostęp do naszej technologii i wiedzy z naszych komputerów. Co gorsza, Federacja po zajęciu Fortu, ma mniej więcej te same możliwości. - Niebezpiecznie momentalnie zrobiło się.- powiedział Lwowski. - Składnia.- skomentowała szybko Lanedilia. - Stworzyłem kilka możliwych scenariuszy kontrataku, w oparciu o doktryny wojenne Imperium.- powiedział robot. - Nie trzeba, ja wiem co trzeba zrobić. - powiedział Lwowski.- Skoro sytuacja jest tak poważna, muszę i- - Nie ma mowy, nie idziesz na żaden front.- powiedziała kobieta, mijając męża i ruszając w stronę Techneta. Mężczyzna uderzył w stół, łamiąc go kompletnie. - Sytuacja jest tragiczna, ale do opanowania. - powiedziała Lanedilia, łapiąc Techneta z mechaniczne ramię. - Jeśli udasz się na to wypizdowo i dasz się tam zabić...wtedy będziemy już mieli niemożliwy do opanowania kryzys. - mówiąc to, żona otworzyła drzwi i zaczęła wychodzić na korytarz z robotem. - Dlatego póki co zostajesz w komnacie. Arcturus Lwowski nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. Stojąc przy połamanym stole, zaczął ściskać dłonie w pięści. - Jak śmiesz, żono?! - zakrzyknął monarcha.- Jestem Arcturus Lwowski i nikt nie ma prawa mi rozkazy- Kobieta, tuż przed wyjściem, obróciła się w stronę mężą. Z jej oczu pałała tak wielka wściekłość, że mężczyzna momentalnie się wyprostował. - Dlategooo...- zaczął.- Po długich i owocnych przemyśleniach doszedłem do wniosku że nakarzę sobie pozostać w tej komnacie. - Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki okazujesz pogardę wobec swojego męża, Pani.- powiedział Technet, stojący z Lanedilią na korytarzu. Kobieta oparła się plecami o marmurową ścianę i zaśmiała cicho. - A powinno mnie to obchodzić gdyż?- spytała kobieta. - Jesteś tylko żoną, powinnaś znać swoje miejsce.- rzekł twardo admirał. - Powiedziała pierdolona puszka.- rzuciła Lanedilia. Robot skrzyżował ręce na piersi. - Pragnę przypomnieć, że jestem Admirałem.- powiedział Technet.- Zaprawionym w bojach weteranem. Zyskałem swoją funkcję biorąc udział w takich wydarzeniach jak Wojna Świtu, Kampania Temostańska czy Bitwa o Perchise-24, aż na Wielkiej Krucjacie Zębatek skończywszy, a nie wykorzystując erotyczny wpływ swoich...lędźwi. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się, po czym obróciła się dwukrotnie i stanęła tyłem do robota, rytmicznie poruszając swoimi biodrami. - Każdy radzi sobie jak może.- powiedziała żona Lwowskiego. - Jesteś skazą na czystym obrazie Imperium. - powiedział Admirał. Kobieta nie była nawet zła. Jeśli ten teatr hipokryzji i zakłamania był "czysty" to ona nie miała nic przeciwko bycia tą brudną. Zresztą, Technet niewiele różnił się od reszty towarzystwa - może i był doświadczonym dowódcą, jednak podobnie jak reszta "śmietanki Nexusa" głównie czym się zajmował to całowaniem dupska monarchy. Chociaż jego najmniej można za to winić - kwestia programowania. To, co zapewne częścią programu nie było, to jego arogancja. Podobnie jak reszta, naprawdę myślał że zaszła tak wysoko jedynie dzięki "wpływowi swoich lędźwi". W Imperium w którym szlachcice i kobiety lekkich obyczajów kończą z rozbitymi czaszkami ona, Lanedilia van der Gorniłow, stała się najpotęzniejszą osobą na salonach. Żona Imperatora, która miała pod swoją władzą najrozleglejszą siatkę szpiegowską w historii, której podlegały służby mundurowe każej planety Nexusa. Nie osiągnęła tak wiele dzięki swojemu urokowi, a dzięki temu, że nikt, nawet Lwowski, nigdy jej nie docenił. Kto dziś pamiętał, że to z fortuny jej szlacheckiej rodziny sfinansowano pierwsze kampanie Imperium? Że to ona usunęła wszystkie wstydliwe momenty z oficjalnych biografi monarchy (jak to że wpadł do kotła ze smalcem dzieckiem będąc)? Że to ona stawała naprzeciw bzdurom, jakie pisali niekompetentni dowódcy (w tym jej mąż), ratując niejedną kampanię od kompletnej porażki? Nikt. Niech sobie myślą że jest jedynie ładną twarzyczką, "dupą" monarchy. Jeszcze zatańczy na ich grobach. - I co masz zamiar z tym zrobić?- spytała Lanedilia, stając do robota przodem. Technet nie odpowiedział.- A no tak, nie możesz zrobić nic. Lata temu kobieta zyskała pozwolenie na wprowadzenie poprawek do programowania Techneta. Oficjalnie miało ono na celu zwiększenie mocy obliczeniowej jego umysłu, by uczynić z niego jeszcze lepszego dowódcę. Oczywiście Konwergencja Technologiczna pod czujnym okiem Ochrany wprowadziła te zmiany, jednak dokonano jeszcze kilku...innych. Zbyt bystry robot może w końcu zacząć dostrzegać subtelną grę, jaką Lanedilia prowadziła na salonach Nexusa. Dlatego należałoby wprowadzić kilka zasad: kobieta lubiła je nazywać "Trzema Prawami Lwowskiej". Technet nie może skrzywdzić Lanedilii, ani przez zaniechanie działania dopuścić, aby doznała krzywdy. Musi być posłuszny rozkazom elit Nexusa, chyba że stoją one w sprzeczności z Pierwszym Prawem. Robot musi chronić samego siebie, o ile tylko nie stoi to w sprzeczności z Pierwszym lub Drugim Prawem. W skrócie: nawet jeśli wiedział, że Lanedili daleko do wizerunku posłusznej, wspierającej żony, to nie miał prawa niczego z tym zrobić. Prawa były do tego stopnia przemyślane, że Technet nie mógł nawet wylać wody w miejscu w którym na pewno będzie kobieta, bo to by spowodowało że się przewróci. - Zamilkłeś.- powiedziała.- To dobrze, lepiej wychodzi Ci słuchanie. - Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki Pani się do mnie zwraca.- powiedział robot. - Mam to w swoich wpływowych, erotycznych lędźwiach.- odpowiedziała.- Gdyby nie ja, monarcha wysłałby Cię na środek Morza Nowego Lizandrysu, gdzie byś zardzewiał. - To tylko założenie, nie fakt.- wtrącił się Technet. - Wyspa na którą chciał Cię wysłać nie istnieje!- syknęła Lanedilia, po czym machnęła na to ręką.- Nieważne, nieważne. To co jest ważne, to fakt że Legion i Federacja zaczynają kombinować. Nadal nie odpowiedzieliśmy na otwartość Metropolii względem dyplomatycznego rozwiązania, ale to nie jest nic co powinno Cię obchodzić. Wyślemy Cię do Nowego Lizandrysu, żebyś zajął się tymi Cursed. - Nie stanowią dla nas takiego zagrożenie żeby- zaczął robot. - Może ty i mój mąż dostajecie pierdolca jak nasze wojska nie doznaja przynajmniej 30% strat, ale ja nie.- uciszyła go Lanedilia.- Udasz się do Nowego Lizandrysu, razem z Sih'Nevem, on najlepiej zna teren. Odciągniesz siły Legiona od bram i odbijesz tyle terenu ile jesteś w stanie. - Nie masz prawa wydawać mi rozkazów bojowych, Pani.- odpowiedział Technet. Kobieta przewróciła oczami. - Chcesz dostawać rozkazy przez pośredników, proszę bardzo.- rzekła kobieta, przeciągając się i odwracając od blaszaka.- Spodziewaj się ich wieczorem. Radziłabym już gotować taktyki. Gdy Lanedilia zaczęła odchodzić, robot jedynie zasymulował głośniejsze westchnięcie. Bardzo pragnął dać monarsze do zrozumienia, jakiego rodzaju kobietą jest jego żona. Ba, chciałby jej nawet skręcić ten kark. Ale nie mógł. Jedyne co mu teraz pozostało, to bycie jej posłusznym i oczekiwanie, że ktoś inny wykona za niego robotę. - Naprawdę nie rozumiem, na jakiej zasadzie korzystacie z telefonów stacjonarnych.- powiedział Lesky, siedząc na drewnianym krześle i łapiąc słuchawkę telefonu. - Nie kombinuj, dzwoń. - nakazała Lenina, celująca w mężczyznę z pistoletu energetycznego. - Mam większą spluwę.- odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. Agentka Ochrany w odpowiedzi strzeliła w sufit, sprawiając że roztopiony żyrandol zaczął kapać między nogami mężczyzny.- Trochę dystansu.... "Muszkieter" siedział w podziemniach jednej z siedzib Ochrany przez ostatnie dni, czekając aż Lenina załatwi w końcu dotęp do numeru monarchy. Nie żeby jakoś szczególnie żałował - dzięki temu miał możliwość dorwania najróżniejszych ksiąg i pisemek z biurek agentów tej organizacji. Nie żeby to w ogóle czytał - nanoboty skanowały każdą stronę a następnie zapisywały obraz w swojej pamięci. Początkowo problemem było przekazanie zdobytych informacji Federacji ale Leksy znalazł sposób. Jak to mówią, najciemniej pod latarnią. Lesky przystawił słuchawkę do ucha. Było słychać sygnał. - Monarcha Lwowski z tej strony. - powiedział głos po drugiej stronie telefonu. Lesky wziął głęboki wdech. Ręka lekko mu się zatrzęsła. Lenina nie omieszkała tego zauważyć. Z własnej winy znalazł się w tej sytuacji. Teraz musiał zrobić to co zawsze - poddać się swoim instynktom. To dzięki nim zaszedł tak daleko. Nadszedł czas żeby zajść jeszcze dalej. - Hejka, Lwowski. - rzucił Lesky a Lenina momentalnie odskoczyła. Nikt w tak luźny sposób nie odzywał się do monarchy. Słychać było, że sam Arcturus również się zdziwił, gdyż po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapanowała chwilowa cisza. ''- Z kim mam przyjemność?''- spytał władca Nexusa. Lesky momentalnie zaczął bujać się na swoim krześle. Normalnie najbardziej obawiałby się właśnie tego pytania, jednak teraz, niech się dzieje co chcę. - Daj spokój, Arcio, nie łam mi serca. - powiedział "Muszkieter".- To przecież ja! -'' Ja?''- spytał zdziwiony Lwowski. - Nie, ja. - zaśmiał się agent.- Daj spokój, rusz tą podbijającą wszechświaty i rynek pracy głową. Lenina stała, wciąż zdumiona. Nawet w najbardziej szalonych snach nie śmiała sądzić że ktokolwiek może się tak zwracać do władcy Imperium. - Masz jaja żeby tak pyskować. - powiedział Lwowski, a następnie udało się usłyszec jak gwałtownie wstaje i głośno wyciąga coś z kieszeni-'' I co? Mało Ci jeszcze? Zrobiłeś w gacie, bo tak czuję.'' - Eeeeeeeee...- odpowiedział Lesky. Tym razem to jego zatkało.- Ale że co? ''- Nóż''.- powiedział nieco speszany Arcturus.- Wyciągnąłem nóż. Grożę Ci nim. - Przez telefon? - spytał agent. - Przez telefon. - potwierdził Lwowski. Lesky gwizdnął a następnie spojrzał na Leninę. Ta po raz pierwszy przestała w niego celować, by wzruszyć rękami. Szybko jednak skarciła się za ten gest - Muszkieter był przecież szpiegiem i do tego zwracał się do monarchy w sposób przynajmniej niegrzeczny! - Ze...zesrałeś się? - spytał nieco niepewnie Lwowski.- Wcześniej byłem pewien że tak ale jak teraz o tym myślę... - Nie.- odpowiedział Lesky, niezręcznie drapiąc się po głowie.- Aaaa....a ty? -'' Nie...- odpowiedział monarcha. Ponownie nastała cisza. - To najdziwniejsza rozmowa jaką widziałam. - powiedziała Lenina.- No, przynajmniej od czasu tej inspekcji w bazie przemysłu klamek. Z racji odległości w jakiej stała agentka, Arcturus był w stanie usłyszeć jedynie pierwszą i ostatnią sylabę ostatnich dwóch zdań. - ''Przemek?- spytał Lwowski. - Przemysław0980? Lesky mrugnął kilkukrotnie. Strzał dobry jak każdy inny. - Jasne.- odpowiedział. - Kopę lat. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wojna Biliona Kategoria:Nexus Szaleństwa